Sabertooth Heart
by Psycho Assassin030
Summary: A group of wizards will travel the lands , meet new allys, make enimies, have hardships , and find love. but will they be able to face the upcoming threat or will they fall? read to find out
1. intro

Introduction(important please read)

Hi, my name is Crystal Lhorine and yes this is the author speaking, I have a few things to say to you before you start reading. First off I would like to say that I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does. Second off I would like to say that this is a fanfiction based on my O.C and M.C so I will not exclude the main characters from the manga/anime so that being said I would like to wish you luck on your adventure through my book .


	2. ch.1 Crystal

Ch.1 Crystal

~ Crystal's P.O.V ~

Hey everyone my name is crystal, I am a member of the Fairy Tail guild. I have lived here in magnolia almost all my life the reason I say almost is because when I was little I was found in the woods wandering around but the strange thing is is that I don't remember my past at all, But anyways I am happy now because I have a family that will stand beside me in my times of crisis. Ever since i came to fairy tail I have discovered many things like for example I found out that I can use a forbidden lost magic but it has no name. I also made friends and after a few weeks of getting to know each other we formed a team we call ourselves the sinful hearts , I myself don't really mind the name because all of us have made quite a lot of sins that we must repent for. Yes I know what you are thinking what are my sins , well to start off a few months after I joined Fairy Tail I remembered somethings about my past…..the things I remembered were all very horrible i murdered many people and was always called the crystal demon because I can transform into a demon with crystal wings and a white dress with the ends covered in blood and if I might say so myself I think I look smoking hot when I'm in this form. Last time i was in this form i went a little bit overboard with my attack, I was fighting a dark guild when all of a sudden I was hit with a beam of black magic and I don't mean just magic that's the color black I mean it was made up of pure evil and it sent a shiver down my spine when the blast hit me I quickly got back on my feet and transformed into my crystal demon form but sadly i lost all control. I ended up blasting half of a forest away in the process and I had to pay for all the damage. I cost at least 300.000 J ( A.N btw j means jewels as in money)

Well I think that's enough about my past because I need to go to get a job. I run over to through the streets on magnolia and I find myself approaching the guild hall doors when get to them I hear the everyday routine of fighting, drinking,yelling,and chatting among the guild. As soon as I open the guild doors I see something that caught my eye I see him… Jellal he is standing in the corner and looks like he is expecting someone but i just ignore it and keep on walking to the request board…………..then I remembered something. I can't pick a job without notifying my team about it so I decide to walk to the bar and see if Mira is there, and sure enough she is. So I go up to her and ask her if she has seen Kayden and just as she was about to answer I feel someone tap on my shoulder and with my quick reflexes I turn around and punch whoever it is really hard and they go crashing into the wall in the guild. Soon after I punch this person I realized is little my sister sylvia. Oh my god, oh my god I am so so so sorry I didn't mean to. I run over to my sis and apologize at least thirty times. After all that I went back to the bar and asked the same question i asked earlier, and with a swift reply she said that they came in early and went on a job. The fact that the had the nerve to take a job without informing me is something that I think requires punishment. I run out of the guild following the directions Mira gave me. After about twenty to thirty minutes give or take I saw them they are standing in front of a large estate, my guess is that the haven't met with the client yet. So I quickly run up to them and demand that they never again take a job without me knowing or I will ,and I mean i will make sure the receive a punishment that will prove dire to their health. After I get done threatening them I run up to the doors on the large house of the estate. A few minutes have passed since I knocked on the big ivory doors, but soon enough I saw the gigantic doors start to open slowly yet surely. When the doors completely opened I saw I tiny little girl with long blue hair and bright shiny pink eyes. I was lost in those beautiful pink eyes because they reminded me of someone special in my life that I miss very dearly. While I was lost in those eyes of hers I was quickly brought out of my trance by none other that kayden himself he brought me out of my trance by shaking me half to death and this made me get pissed off. O turned to smack him when I realized that such violence should not be shown in front of such a small child like the one before us.

After I got composed myself and got back on track to what I was doing I decided to admire this extravagant house and if I might say so myself it is a true work of art. I pushed past the little girl once i noticed that my teammates just up and left me so I decided to head I the direction of where i hear the most chatting. I pass many many rooms one's in which I am not sure of. It seems like I have been walking forever now and something pops into my mind…...has an illusion been placed here to hide something or maybe someone but i think that this would be a mystery for another day. So I decide to just continue to where I assume is the main room. After about a few minutes of walking in this endless maze I finally find my friends sitting in a room and enjoying some tea, which for some reason pissed me off a lot. *Cough* Suddenly my teammates turn around and start to stare at me like they saw a demon, and in all truth they have because the are going to get one hell of a punishment for ditching me and leaving me to find my way through the maze of corridors. I slowly walk towards them as I do this I see them cowering in fear due to the fact that the obviously know that they will receive punishment for their actions. Although I want to give them their punishment here and now I know that it would be best to wait because I don't want the person who hired up to think that I am some kind of crazy *ss b*tch. So I finally decide to just go and sit down and enjoy what is left of the tea. As I walk towards the table containing the tea I hear my teammate give a sigh of relief but I soon give them a glare that tells them they are not off the hook at least not yet. After I reassured them that they are getting punishment later I make my way to a desk in the center of the room where I see the mayor.


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**_Hello I am sorry about this but I will be doing a complete rewrite on this story. once again im am very sorry about this_**


End file.
